Series 7
Series 7 of M.I. High ran from 13 January 2014 - 31 March 2014 and consisted of 13 episodes. Synopsis The old school spies have had their day and are retired, revealed, or rumbled. Threats to British national security are at an all time high and new technology has forced a break with the past. M.I.9 has created a new type of undercover agent, hidden in a place the enemy will never suspect, Saint Hearts School. M.I.9 may have won the battle, but the war rages on. KORPS have survived and are ready for the next campaign. Series Changes *Zoe has been replaced by Keri Summers. *McNab has been replaced by Hermione King, revealed to be Aneisha Jones's aunt. *Melissa Allbright and Brian Ditchwater have been replaced by Preston and Lady J. *KORPS have a new Scientist General, Linus Currie. *Dan Morgan has had "Advanced Combat" added to his skill set (originally held by Zoe). *Aneisha Jones has changed "Gathering Intel" to "Intuition" on her skill set. *Tom Tupper has changed "Gamer" to "Programming" on his skill set. Episodes # The Mayze # Frankenstein # The Man Who Drew Tomorrow # Revenge is Sweet # The Shadow Games # The Beginning # Return of the Dark Wizard # Free Runner # The League of Mata Hari # Sad Men # The Problem Probe # We Need to Talk About KORTEX # The Last Stand Gallery Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|The team in Series 7. The_Mayze.jpg|Dan and Aneisha in, "The Mayze". SE7EP01.jpg|Dan, Keri and Aneisha in, "The Mayze". The_Mastermind_Series_7.png|The Mastermind in, "The Mayze". P01sgl4w.jpg|The return of Mrs King in, "The Mayze". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". SE7EP02.jpg|Mr Flatley in, "Frankentein". Fit=1440x1440_(4)edited.jpg|Frank in, "Frankenstein". Fit=1440x1440_(10)edited.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". The_Man_Who_Drew_Tomorrow.jpg|"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow". SE7EP03.jpg|Tom in, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow". Revenge_is_Sweet.jpg|Mrs King, Roly, Lady J in, "Revenge Is Sweet". SE7EP04.jpg|Lady J and her crew with Roly in, "Revenge is Sweet". The_Shadow_Games.jpg|The team and Samantha Stiletto in, "The Shadow Games". SE7EP05.jpg|Keri in, "The Shadow Games". Fit=1440x1440_(3)edited.jpg|The M.I. High team (from, "The Shadow Games"). The_Beginning.jpg|Jack Watkins, Emily Cartrank, and Billy Bagshaw in, "The Beginning". Fit%3D1440x1440_(2)edited.jpg|Jack Watkins, Emily Cartrank, and Billy Bagshaw in, "The Beginning". M-i-high-s7-e6-t.jpg|Walter Dainbridge in, "The Beginning". Outside_KORPS.jpg|The team in, "The Beginning". Return of the Dark Wizard.jpg|Tom in, "Return of the Dark Wizard". SE7EP07.jpg|Frank in, "Return of The Dark Wizard". P01sgl13.jpg|The Saint Hearts kids in, "Return of The Dark Wizard". Free Runner.jpg|The Saint Hearts kids in, "Free Runner". Mi-high-free-running_304x171.jpg|Dan and Sky in, "Free Runner". M-i-high-s7-e8-t.jpg|Stella and the Saint Hearts gang in, "Free Runner", M-i-high-s7-e9-t.jpg|Aneisha and Keri in, "The League of Mata Hari". The League Of Mata Hari.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The League of Mata Hari". Mih-who-would-be-your-partner_720x405.jpg|The team ("The League of Mata Hari"). 10 Sad Men.jpg|Tom, Frank and Hamish in, "Sad Men". M-i-high-s7-e11-t.jpg|Dan and Keri in, "The Problem Probe". The Problem Probe.jpg|Aneisha and Mandy in, "The Problem Probe". We_Need_To_Talk_About_KORTEX.jpg|"We Need To Talk About KORTEX". P01sgkgs.jpg|Aneisha in, "We Need to Talk About KORTEX". P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan in, "We Need to Talk About KORTEX". M-i-high-s7-e13-t.jpg|The Saint Hearts gang in, "We Need to Talk About KORTEX". 7.12.jpg|Keri in, "We Need to Talk About KORTEX". SE7EP13.jpg|Hamish, Mrs King and The Crime Minister in, "The Last Stand". Fit%3D1440x1440_(9)edited.jpg|The Saint Hearts gang in, "The Last Stand". Fit%3D1440x1440_(6)edited.jpg|Keri in, "The Last Stand". Mi high misc.png|Web site External Links *Wiki--Series *Wiki--Episodes *Wiki--Characters *IMDB--Episodes Videos M.I.HIGH Series 7 Trailer Category:Series 7